


Even When I'm None of Those Things

by dangerouslytremendousperson



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cannon compliant, F/F, Missing Scene, One Shot Collection, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangerouslytremendousperson/pseuds/dangerouslytremendousperson
Summary: A collection of one-shots of "missing" scenes from early in Waverly and Nicole's relationship.  The first chapter is about them having that cup of coffee promised in their first meeting.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Even When I'm None of Those Things

**Author's Note:**

> So I promise that I am still working on Firewatcher's Daughter, I know the next chapter of that has been a long time coming. But I've actually had the idea for this series of one-shots for quite a while. And I was rewatching some of the first season of Wynonna Earp and it dawned on me that Nicole and Waverly would have had quite a few interactions we didn't get to see on screen, in order to know what they know about each other.
> 
> So this first chapter will explore how Nicole first started to realize that Waverly was someone who was "tailoring who she was" to fit other people's expectations. It also explores how Gus might have had an inkling about Wayhaught. This takes somewhere in season 1 between episodes 2 and 3.

The bell on the door to Shorty’s tinkled, and Waverly looked up. For a moment, the figure who had walked in was backlit by the sun streaming through the door, and Waverly couldn’t make out who it was, but then the door swung shut, and Officer Haught was standing there. Officer Nicole Haught.

Waverly would never admit to anyone that she had stared at the card Officer Haught had given her a dozen times. She’d run her thumb over the slightly raised letters of that name, thinking about the redheaded officer with brown eyes in that Stetson, debating whether she should call her for that cup of coffee. It would just be a friendly cup of coffee, of course. And Officer Haught was new in town. It would be the neighborly thing to have a cup of coffee with her, right? Waverly had never managed to build up enough courage to call, though.

Waverly waved at the deputy and felt butterflies in her chest as the redhead smiled and waved back. There was something about the way Nicole Haught had looked at her that made Waverly feel things she couldn’t quite explain. There was a hunger in Haught’s gaze for sure. But it didn’t have the leering quality that Waverly had experienced in the past, mostly from men. Knowing that Nicole was interested in her didn’t make Waverly feel uncomfortable, or at least not uncomfortable in the way Waverly thought it should. Maybe it was because there was such kindness in those soft brown eyes too. It was strange because Waverly barely knew the other woman, but she felt safe with Nicole Haught. And somehow, that made Waverly feel even more scared.

“Hi,” Waverly said as Nicole walked towards the bar, “Officer Haught. How are you?”

“I’m good, Waverly. And please call me Nicole,” the cop replied as she leaned against the bar. Waverly was slightly disappointed she wasn’t wearing the Stetson today.

“Okay, Nicole,” Waverly said in what she hoped was her normal chipper tone, “What can I get you?”

“Just a coffee, to go,” Nicole said.

“Sure thing.” Waverly started to turn to pour the coffee and then paused and turned back to Nicole. “You know, there is a coffee shop in town, and their coffee is a heck of a lot better than ours.”

“Yeah,” Nicole replied with a shrug, “But it doesn’t have quite the same ambiance as here.” She grinned and winked at Waverly.

Waverly simply smiled and poured the coffee, trying to ignore the tingle that wink had sent down her spine. She handed the cup to Nicole. “There you go.”

“Thanks,” Nicole said as she reached into her pocket.

“It’s on the house,” Waverly said. “I owe you a cup of coffee, right?”

Nicole smiled but it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “I kind of meant for us to have that cup of coffee together.”

“Well,” Waverly said hesitantly as she looked down and played with a loose thread on the hem of her shirt, “I could take my break now, and we could have a cup together.” She dared to look back up at Nicole, who was just smiling. This time the smile had reached her eyes. “I mean, you’re probably busy now, though, protecting and serving.”

“No, I actually just got off duty. I figured I’d get a cup of coffee on my way home,” Nicole said. “I’d really like to have a cup of coffee with you, Waverly.”

Waverly swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat and said, “Great, let me just let Gus know I’m taking my break.”

“I’ll find a table.”

Waverly quickly popped into the office where Gus was sitting, going over the books. The older woman looked up as Waverly entered.

“Is it okay if I take my break now?” Waverly asked.

“Didn’t you just start your shift less than an hour ago?” Gus said with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, yes, but…” Waverly wasn’t sure how to explain, “It’s not too busy right now, so I figured it would be a good time.”

Gus sighed. “Fine. I’ll be out in a second.”

“Great,” Waverly said happily as she skipped out of the office. She paused for a moment before she spotted Nicole sitting at a table. She was blowing on her coffee. Waverly slipped back behind the bar and poured herself a cup, and joined the other woman.

“So, how are you liking Purgatory?” Waverly asked as she slipped into a seat across from Nicole.

“It’s certainly an…” Nicole paused as if searching for the right word, “interesting place.”

“I guess it can be. But it’s always seemed rather boring to me. Maybe that’s just because I’ve never been anywhere else.” Waverly replied with a shrug. “It must seem pretty backward from what you’re used to.”

“It’s a small town,” Nicole said, “I won’t lie and say I wasn’t a little concerned about moving here, especially being a lesbian.” Nicole looked down at her coffee and then back up at Waverly as if she was trying to gauge the other woman’s reaction.

Waverly tried to keep her face neutral. It wasn’t like she was unaware that Nicole had been flirting with her, so it was hardly surprising to hear Nicole was gay. But hearing firm confirmation of the fact meant that Waverly couldn’t just write off anything flirty as Waverly misinterpreting friendly banter. Waverly wondered if that was exactly why Nicole had said it. She also knew that it had to be at least a little scary for Nicole to tell her, and she wanted to respect that.

“They tried to have a Pride Parade last year. Most of the town council was fine with it, but Bunny Loblaw ranted about it so much that they finally gave up. It’s not a perfect place, but a lot of people aren’t as closed-minded as you would think.” Waverly said.

Nicole smiled and nodded. “Good to know. I’m still trying to feel out the Sheriff too. He’s a hard man to get a read on.”

“Nedly isn’t so bad,” Waverly said and then leaned closer to Nicole across the table, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Sure.”

“When I was a kid, I was friends with his daughter, Chrissy. I used to go over to their house, and he was always super nice to me, even when a lot of other parents weren’t. He helped teach me to French braid my hair before cheerleading practice.” Waverly said.

Nicole laughed. “I can’t picture that.”

“It’s true!” Waverly exclaimed.

“I’ll take your word for it,” Nicole said with a shake of her head and then took a sip of her coffee. “Why wouldn’t people’s parents be nice to you?” she asked as she set the cup back down.

“Being an Earp, first of all, and then being Wynonna’s sister,” Waverly said with a shrug.

“I met her at the station,” Nicole said, “I can see her being a bit wild when she was younger.” Waverly thought that was a wildly diplomatic way to describe Wynonna. And she gave the redhead credit for it. “But that doesn’t seem fair to blame you for that. And what’s wrong with being an Earp?”

“We have a reputation for being crazy,” Waverly said with a shrug. 

“Well, everyone I’ve talked to seems to like you,” Nicole said gently.

“It’s just the smile and wave,” Waverly said jokingly, then added slightly more seriously, “It took a long time for people not to paint me with the same brush as Wynonna and the rest of my family.”

“Took a lot of smiling and waving, huh?” Nicole said. “Maybe even when you weren’t in the mood to smile or wave?” Waverly shifted uncomfortably in her chair. “Sorry,” Nicole said quickly, “That’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s fine,” Waverly said, “You’re not wrong.” She wasn’t sure why she was admitting that to someone who was a near stranger. But she was tempted to say that she was often exhausted by the weight of wanting to be liked, wanting to be accepted. That the fear she would do something wrong and everyone would hate her was nearly crippling sometimes. She thought because maybe Nicole wouldn’t judge her for it. But she wasn’t quite ready to admit any of that out loud.

“Hey, Waverly,” Nicole said very gently, “Do me a favor?”

“Sure,” Waverly said.

“Don’t ever smile and wave at me if you don’t feel like it.”

Waverly wanted to say that she couldn’t imagine ever not wanting to smile and wave at the pretty deputy. But instead, she settled on, “Sure.”

***

Gus watched from behind the bar. It had been a longtime since she had seen that look on Waverly’s face. She was happy. Really happy. Not the feigned happiness that Gus often saw from her these days.

She was animatedly telling the new Sheriff’s deputy something. The other woman was watching her intently. Gus also recognized that look. It was the way Curtis had looked at her a million years ago.

“I’m not paying her to sit and gab all night,” Shorty grumbled from Gus’s right. She turned and looked at him. He had come in shortly after Waverly had taken her “break.” Which was now officially at least two lunch breaks in length. 

“Leave her be,” Gus replied.

“You’re supposed to be doing the books, not working behind the bar,” Shorty objected.

“Robert,” Gus said as she narrowed her eyes at her old friend, “Leave them be.”

“Okay, fine,” he replied although he still sounded annoyed. He knew better than to argue with Gus when she used his actual name.

Gus turned her gaze back on Waverly. She was still smiling. Gus also recognized the way Waverly was smiling at the deputy because it was the way she had smiled at Curtis a million years ago too.  
***

“Oh, jeez,” Waverly said as she glanced down at her watch, “I better get back to work.” She hadn’t realized how long she had been talking to Nicole. It seemed like she had sat down just a couple of minutes ago, but the remnants of her coffee were ice cold, and Shorty was bound to be pissed that she was taking such a long break.

“I should get home too,” Nicole said, “My cat is going to give me the cold shoulder all night now because I’ll be ten minutes late with her food.”

“What’s her name?” Waverly asked. She wanted an excuse to extend the conversation just a little longer.

“Calamity Jane,” Nicole replied.

“I love that,” Waverly said with a laugh. Then she glanced back at the bar. She could see Shorty frowning at her. It was starting to get busy. “I guess I really do have to get back to work.” She slid out of the seat and stood up.

“I’m sorry I kept you. Blame me if you get in trouble,” Nicole said.

“No, it’s fine. Shorty would have come over if it was a problem. I’m happy we did this.”

“Me too.”

Waverly played with the hem of her shirt again. “Maybe we can do it again sometime.” She knew it wasn’t right. Waverly had a boyfriend, and it wasn’t fair to Nicole, who hadn’t made it a secret that she was interested in Waverly. She didn’t want to lead her on or anything, but she had found it so easy to talk to Nicole that she didn’t want to give it up.

“I’d like that,” Nicole said as she stood up.

“Great,” Waverly said, “Well, I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yes, you will,” Nicole said with a smile.

Waverly started walking back toward the bar and Nicole towards the door. Waverly paused and then called out, “Hey, Nicole.”

“Yeah,” Nicole said as she turned back.

Waverly didn’t say anything; she just smiled and waved. Nicole laughed and returned the wave. Then she turned back towards the door and walked out.

Waverly made her way back behind the bar.

“That Nedly’s new deputy?” Gus asked her. “What’s her name?”

It seemed strange that Gus cared what Nicole’s name was. She usually just called the deputies the “dimwit.”

“Nicole,” Waverly said, “Nicole Haught.”

“What were you two talking about?”

“A bunch of things. She asked about the history of the bar, and I kind of went off on a tangent. Sorry, I took so long,” Waverly said.

“It’s alright,” Gus said, “Nice to see you talking with someone who listens to you for a change.”

“What does that mean?” Waverly asked. She knew Gus meant Champ didn’t listen when she talked. His eyes would glaze over anytime she ever even started talking about history…or really anything that wasn’t sex, cars, or the rodeo. But did that mean that Gus realized that Nicole was interested in Waverly?

“I just mean, you could use some friends with good heads on their shoulders,” Gus said.

“Yeah,” Waverly agreed, “I’d like to be friends with her.”

Gus smiled and gave a quick laugh before she squeezed Waverly’s shoulder. She didn’t say anything else before she retreated to the office. Waverly frowned in confusion.

When Gus had disappeared, Waverly let her gaze wander over to the door. She was half hoping that Nicole had forgotten something and would come back. Waverly let out a sigh.

“Hey, Waverly,” A voice called out, “Can I get a beer?”

Waverly turned towards the voice and put on her signature smile. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this, I hoped you enjoyed it. Waverly's coming out story has always felt deeply personal to me because I see my own journey reflected in it quite a bit. One could accuse me of tailoring who I was to fit the people I was with when I was younger too. So like I said these one-shots have been in my head a while. And rewatching the early seasons is what sparked me to write this. I make no promises when I will write another one, nor do I promise that these will wind up being 100% chronological. The title comes from what Waverly says about Nicole in season three, "And she likes me...Even when I'm none of those things."
> 
> I do swear that I am still working on Firewatcher's Daughter, but this took far less brain bandwidth to write.


End file.
